The Diary of a Young Slytherin
by Sophia Langer
Summary: Sophia's beginnings: A compilation of past rolepay and currently written fillers to round out the beautiful story of two remarkable Slytherins finding their way though their years at the famous school of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

My first year at Hogwarts has been great thus far. The castle is more beautiful than I could ever have dreamed, and the learning, and the books… I feel as if in heaven. I was rather surprised when I was sorted into Slytherin but father simply said that the sorting hat could sense more of my mother in me than I even knew of… as time has passed I've come to feel quite at home in this house, I truly feel it is where I belong – I am a Proud Slytherin! Though I miss father, and Liam very much it seems I may have made a few friends… for starters there is Legna – an older slytherin girl who is extremely talented in Runes… though I haven't yet decided if I can trust her or not, she is someone I like to past the time with, then there is Markus – an older gryffindor (of all houses lol) who has dreams of being an auror for the ministry… he has been a good friend to me, I think it is just awful the ministry thinks he may have been involved in the murder of that muggle boy. Oh yes… I have not mentioned that yet, well all things in good time. Now, where was I?… Right, friends… There is also Alice and Heath who are gryffindors as well, and Kay who is Ravenclaw, and Horace… well I cant remember what house he is from – but honestly – as you can see the idea of house rivalry is a silly one, we all work and play happily beside one another. As it should be in my opinion. That being said – I am very loyal to my house – I just don't hate people from other houses

Well I feel that was a decent intro into my life here… Now for the current gossip: Muggle boy dead at the quidditch pitch! Investigations are about and students being interviewed… Only problem – they have a moron running the investigations! Rowena is the most sorry excuse for a witch I have ever seen! I wouldn't be surprised if she was a mudblood. I wish she would just go away! Not to mention that since it happened we are under a lockdown and cant leave the castle – so needless to say my quidditch playing hasn't gotten any better, much to my dismay – And with Rowena in charge I feel I will never fly another day in my life! She will be the downfall of the whole Ministry.

As far as my investigations have gone- which for the record is probably better than Rowena's – I have visited both the quidditch pitch and the Runes in the forest… secretly of course, and with a 7th year for protection… well the first time anyways… the second time – well lets just say that was a bad idea – anyways as far as I can tell the boy was killed in the forest by a sacrificial Rune and then dragged to the pitch. Don't know why or by who but my head boy Linus seems like a prime candidate.

Speaking of Linus I heard he is dating Professor V… quite interesting if you ask me – I wonder if she will get fired…

Which reminds me – Landon (a crazy old man in a wheel chair) is working at the school now… to review (since I only just started this diary) I first met Landon in the bar at Hogsmade while skipping around (oh I miss the days before the lockdown) I came upon him and a few others including Markus and Heath… drinking and carrying about. Anyways he said that he and Charrolette were going to see mermaids… I wanted very much to go see the mermaids – and Luckily Markus asked if he and I could go with them… it took a lot of talking but finally we got to go! Much to my dismay we ended up in the forbidden forest and instead of mermaids Landon provoked a group of Centuars who charged us! Then he apparated all of us… I almost puked. But in the end we were all fine… I was still upset I didn't get to meet the mermaids though

As far as Markus and Charolette go… They danced for most of the night at the Valentines dance and I think they would make a great couple… if only Charolette could just get over her obsession with Linus

Well Diary, that is all I have for now, I am growing tired and I best get some sleep – perhaps tomorrow will bring better news… thanks for listening…

Sophie

3/27/2012

Dear Diary,

Last night I met Legna's father! He was a rather strange man. He had the same strange grey/blue/greenish eyes as her only they were deeper and colder than her's… We didn't stay long because we had sneaked out and had to return to the castle before anyone discovered us. However, I get the feeling this will not be the last I see of this man…

There has not been much else other than an ignorant mudblood Hufflepuff who thought /I/ would iron /her/ skirts. I told her I would not but she persisted… so I tried to turn her skirt green… she jumped out of the way at the last minute and so now there is a green spot on the fountain… hopefully someone will fix it before someone important sees it…

That is all,

Sophie

3/29/2012

Dear Diary,

It has been a strange of day… first of all I was skipping down the hall, minding my own business, when all of the sudden I came upon a puddle of blood just outside the Great Hall – eeeek! Naturally: I screamed. As I stood in shock Will came to see what was the matter. I was rather frantic and it was probably a good thing he showed up when he did – I was beginning to think I was about to be attacked by the killer at any moment. He .being of a bit more sound mind than I, owled a couple of professors. We took out our wands for precaution as I stood there – eyes peeled – time moved on… and on… it would seem no professors were of disposal to check out a distress call of a puddle of BLOOD in the hallway. As we had noticed it was not just a puddle of blood, but that there was a trail of blood leading out the door, Will decided we must see where it lead. I /told/ him it was not a good idea. But did he listen? NO. The silly boy runs out the door and – of course – I had to follow. As we ran down the stairs I was careful not to step in any of the blood – can I just say – ewww. As we reached the exit the trail ended. I was rather relieved and proposed we turn back and let the professors handle it later but he was determined to figure it out. Just then Xenan appeared at the edge of the forest. Only to disappear once again – I thought this was rather strange and, unfortunately, it only encouraged Will to run into the forest. For the record – I do not like the forest any more – I hollered "wait" but it was much too late – he was a determined boy and I just a silly first year tag-a-long. I ran after him although all my intelligence was yelling at me to keep myself far away from that forest. But alas my feet brought me further and I was there in the forest with him. We ran here and there… but never really /got/ anywhere… we were lost. And as if it could not have gotten worse – a couple of centaurs showed up – we had to run as fast as our feet would take us… I fell… naturally – I am really not equipped for such outings… and you would think with as many adventure tales I have read I would be a little better at it. hmmm – go figure – Luckily Will helped me up and we made it out just in time… I vow never to go near that forest again for as long as I live! it has never been a good experience. Anyways – we made it back to the castle and headed to bed… Hopefully tomorrow we will find out what it was all about…

Yours truly,

Sophie

3/30/2012

Dear Diary,

As I walked out into the courtyard today I saw an awful sight in huge bloody letters written on the wall that read: No More Secrets! – Yikes! there are so many secrets within the walls of this castle it is hard to say what this single threat is talking about… I'm sure we will find out in time. In other news I found out the blood I found the other day was none other that Charolette . Eww. Luckily she is better and has already returned to classes, thank goodness! I did not get the full details of what happened, however, I think it is just good we have her back – safe and sound – at the castle…. well Diary I am growing very tired… I will talk to you another night…

Your friend,

Sophie

4/3/2012

Dear Diary…

I must admit I am not in good spirits at all… for it seems I have misplaced some of my memories. Almost two days in fact! All I can remember is waking up Saturday morning – then it is blank until I was found by Kevin and Charolette sleeping walking late Monday night. I'm not sure if I'm going crazy or what but I have a very unsettled feeling about it. I just hope nothing too bad is the cause of this…

as always – Your friend,

Sophie

4/10/2012

Dear Diary,

It has been a while since we have last spoke. I went to the nurse about the memory loss and she said it was probably just stress… I hope so anyways. Other than that I have just stayed in my dorm… I went to class today and found out Markus and Star have a thing now — and Kevin has a secret girl he's not telling us about! WOW – I really need to get out more…

…Well I spoke with Markus and he and Star officially have a thing! He is going to take her on a romantic date! Oh I think they would just make the cutest couple in all of Hogwarts! I also found out that Kevin's mystery girl is none other than Patton's niece! Oh my goodness indeed! He's got his hands full there… lets just hope he never upsets the poor girl — Patton might kill him! — But on a sad note — later in our conversation I found out that Markus' life ins't the easiest right now because of his parent's situation… I feel so bad for him, he was one of my first and one of my best friends here and well… he means a lot to me — I know how it feels to lose a parent… I couldn't imagine losing both! It makes me want to cry just thinking about it! He is strong and I know he will push through it, I just hope he knows he is never truly alone – not while he's got the Hogwarts family beside him!

Today was an eventful day indeed! I met a boy… but not just any boy – the son of a famous Auror! He is transferring here from a Wizardry school in America! Can you believe it? Oh and he is just ever so charming And quite good looking if I say so myself… I dare say if I /was/ ever to think a boy was cute – though I'm not saying I /am/ I would probably say he was quite cute… /If/ I didn't think boys were gross and had cooties!… or something of that sort…

Well Diary I wish you good night –

Sophie

4/11/12

Dear Diary,

Today I found out Markus and Char are going to begin their training to be Aurors… I think they will both make great additions

Well… not everyday can be as eventful as yesterday —

goodnight,

Sophie

4/14/12

Dear Diary,

Today was a complete and total mess! First off there was a crowd of students in the hallway and Linus showed up… Markus made a comment about him and Professor V and then left and Linus told me to tell Markus he had a Detention. This didn't sit so well with me and I told him what I thought… This unfortunately was not a good idea. — I lost 10 points from Slytherin and got detention as well But I had to make it to Markus' tutoring class so ran off…

The tutoring class was a disaster as well. Laurent and his latest piece of female meat ( she's a Hufflepuff – he is such an embarrassment to our house! ) was causing quite a disturbance and so the rest of us went out to the dueling room to learn a bit… which really didn't happen at all – me and Safra ( a Raven who apparently has some super magic but is banned to use it by the Ministry and HM ) were /supposed/ to try Expelliarmus on each other but she of course said she could not ( I do however, intend to try this one out eventually — It would prove to play a rather vital role in a duel) Nevertheless Laurent and his 'lil-miss-thang' came out and ruined everything! The Safra girl almost killed us all! And THEN me and Markus had to serve our detention…

Detention was not good… As soon as Markus and I took our seats Linus took our wands and told us we had to write a letter… this would have been fine / but Mr. Nagus ( A new Ministry Worker ) demanded we not have to do this. Linus being… well Linus, just stupified him, tied him up, and took his wand away. Then things just got way out of control as Kay and Charlotte came in and then more Ministry workers showed up and Ms. V… I stayed quiet for most of this part as they were fighting among themselves! Finally the ministry workers left, Markus and I wrote our letters, and Linus and Professor V read them… But of course they weren't good enough for Linus so we had to rewrite them a couple of times… finally I told him he was horrible and he made me say please and send my letter to HM but he gave me my wand back. Markus wasn't so lucky. I do hope Linus gives him his wand back soon… Linus truly is the worst Head boy a Slytherin could ask for

Yours truly,

Sophie

4/15/12

Dear Diary,

Today was a great Lazy Sunday. A group of us just hung around the Courtyard for a while and then Markus, Star, Kay, and I hung out in the Library for a while… We all decided to head out… and gave Markus and Star some alone time. Later I returned to the Library and went to hop back up on my seat on the bookcase but I slipped and a book fell… and out fell a few pieces of parchment. I begin to read them and quickly find that they are about the orb I keep hearing about (and have seen several times with Legna) and a mirror. The mirror is something I have not heard of before… Markus hadn't either. They called it 'The Mirror of Erised' and apparently it shows you your deepest desire. They said they brought it in to lift the hold the orb had on the students… whatever that means. I think it is still in the castle but I just don't know where… I know most of the secret passage ways… but none of them lead to it. I will set my sights on finding it… Well… that and taking Linus down. Well diary, that's all for today.

Night,

Sophie

4/22/12

Dear Diary, It has been a while since I last wrote but not too much has happened. One of the Professors said the murder of the muggle was behind bars… but yet the lockdown is still going on. Which is rather scary considering we had strangers wearing masks and yelling sounding quite violent and what-not just the other day. I grow more fearful of what may come everyday. Later that day Legna had her memory wiped and was sure it was a forgetfulness potion… this lead me to believe my own memory loss may be of the same potion… now I just have to find out who gave it to me – and why, or what they wanted me to forget. It doesn't seem promising that I will find out any time soon. In other news Markus and Charlotte have began their training to be Aurors – good for them! right? – Markus and Star are the cutest couple in all of Hogwarts – I just love them together – oh and I also read some pretty disturbing notes in the Library about the orb and some mirror that apparently shows you your heart's desires… I wonder what mine would be… To be honest a lot has happened… I'm just too tired to write anymore… Catch you up later –

Your friend,

Sophie

5/21/12

Dear Diary,

Its been a long time since I've wrote to you and a lot has happened… most of which was not really note worthy. But today, something happened… you see we have a new Diviations professor and I've come to be rather skeptical… I guess you could say that was until today. We were gazing into our crystal balls and I viewed a most disagreeable sight. I was older but I was on my knees, hands covered in blood and darkness all around me except for Runes that were the color of blood red and glowed bright. Behind me stood Legna, arms crossed, an a grin on her face… I can't even begin to imagine what this might mean… Legna is my friend. She may be interested in Runes but that still doesn't explain why I would have blood on my hands. I hope this Diviations thing really isn't real… I hope this doesn't come to be… I cant believe there is a future of which I would have anything to do with such a horrible sight… It must be a lie

Your friend,

Sophie


	2. Chapter 2:

Dear diary,

Father gave me the most lovely necklace today, its silver and has a snake intertwined with a heart, he says it used to be Mother's and that she would want me to have it. I've got to go, but I'll write soon

Your friend,

Sophie

Dear diary,

I am on my way to Grandma Reina's house with Liam as we speak, oh I'm sure it will be a great visit, she always seems to spoil us and I cant wait to see what goodies she has gathered on her trips, what stories she has to tell. I do wish she lived closer to London, and that we didn't have to take muggle transportation to get here, but luckly we are almost there, talk to you soon

your friend,

Sophie

Dear diary,

A strange thing happened last night. I told Grandma and Liam goodnight as I drifted off to sleep. But thats when the dream began. It started off simple as ever, just me walking down Diagon Alley on an average day, but suddenly the sky grew dark and I was alone. It continued growing darker until I could no longer see a thing, I began to run but didn't know where I was going, or even why I was running, but finally a light shown ahead and as I grew near I could tell I was no longer in the Alley but in the woods outside of my Grandmothers house. As I entered the clearing and the house came into view I noticed there were tears running down my face and I felt scared. It was as if I had no control over where I went as I blasted through the front door and back to my mother's room, pausing to look in her mirror I was stunned to see it was not me, but my mother a bit older than I was now – it was strange how similar we were. She straighten up her hair and wiped her face as it seemed she was trying to calm down, with a heavy sigh we were moving once more. A bag, some clothes, I couldn't quite figure out what she was packing for. We moved towards the window but bent down just in front of it and pulled a couple of floor boards up, out came a stack of books that she wrapped in a blanket and threw in the bag. One last glance in the mirror as she grabbed her necklaces tight as if building her strength, then out the window we went, to where I'll never know, I was now falling in blackness and I thought for sure I was going to die of fright! I awoke with a thud, falling out of bed flat on my face, luckily it didn't wake Grandma or Liam. Today was our last day at her house but I managed to ask Grandma if mother ever ran away from home or anything, but she just laughed and said "My dear girl, why would she ever do a thing like that." I felt I shouldn't persist but deep down I wish I would have. I feel like I've never been told much about my mother and her childhood, not to mention my aunt and uncles who we never visit. – sigh – well I guess there is always next visit… Oh and you know the weirdest thing of all? I checked the boards in front of the window and they came up, books inside and everything, just like the dream! I haven't had time to really check them out but they seem to be hand written, I wonder what they will be about… well that's all for now –

Your friend,

Sophie

Dear Diary,

Its so great to be back in the castle, I've seen all my old friend's again, well except Markus but he says he might be getting a job here soon. I feel like the castle is even more beautiful this year, if that is even possible! I'm still getting lost and unsure of where things are, maybe that will get better this year… oh in other news November caught me reading secrets of the darkest art the other day, luckily he let it go after a bit of annoyance but it definitely isn't good to have people thinking I read such things… but… it was saying some of the same things I read in mums old notebook… so perhaps… oh well I don't even know what I'm saying, best not to jump to conclusions… no… we'll just see how things go

Night,

Sophie

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Last night I fell fast asleep like any other night in the castle, but as I slept my dreams took a twist of something strange… I was running from something but I didn't know why or where, an eerie wind blew threw my hair, when all of the sudden I tripped and fell right into a huge hole and continued to fall until finally – It felt as if I was floating above the scene as I looked down and saw mother in a heated conversation with a man, one I did not recognize, but his features where strangely familiar – as the static cleared around me, I could faintly hear their words:_

" You've turned your back on all of us" – "No" Her mother shouted "You have it all wrong, I've simply put that part of my life on hold, please Damien, try to understand, its dangerous times" – "No, I won't, I can't! – this can't just simply be put on hold, it was, is, and always will be our family's goal. why cant you understand that? Its only dangerous if we don't stick together"

 _…and as I tried to listen closer the scene became foggy and all but disappeared – then I began to spin and fall unable to tell which way was up any more, dark space all around me and the wind rushed through violently through my hair, but in dead silence – that was until a high pitched ringing sound rung through my ears – I clenched my hands over my ears but it was no use so I screamed "make it stop" And when I awoke I had crashed out of bed, onto the floor, waking some of the girls in the dorm who were now staring at me. It was just awful. As I climbed back in bed I'd wipe the tears out of my eyes and lay there in silence unable to sleep the rest of the night…_

So here's to better nights,

Sophie

Dear Diary,

I've had many sleepless night, and I feel it has become apparent because one of the professors gave me a sleeping drought… I'm not even sure I want to sleep, not if I'm going to dream, those words still haunt me 'it was, is, and always will be' – what did that mean? I'm so confused, well here it goes, wish me luck of a dreamless night!

~ Sophia Morgana Brown

Dear Diary,

I write to you today to tell you to Never Ever take a sleeping potion! I, of course, had another one of those strange dreams. It began quite pleasantly in a room lit by candle light and lively music in the background making the room seem fantastically enchanting. There was an assortment of people around the table, all different in their own way, yet still resembled one another. The eldest sat at the head of the table, he was obviously very old with tired silver eyes and a long white beard tucked into his belt. He was lavishly eating and drinking, as they all were. Beside him to the right was a strong and Rigid looking man with dark brown hair that hung haplessly around his face… he smiled happily and kissed the woman next to him on the cheek. She was beautiful with long flowing brown hair dressed rather extravagantly. The dream fades and as if a blink of an eye dims then reappears now looking across the table to the other side of the old man, there sat a stringy black haired man with pale skin and piercing cold green eyes. He is whispering something to the woman next to him. She was slender with long black hair and intriguing silver eyes that resembled that of the old mans. I then looked at the boy sitting across from me. He seemed to be about my age with short and unkempt black hair and fiery green eyes that seemed to hide something in their depths. There was another boy who sat next to him, this one had the same brown hair and silver eyes as mother had. He seemed to be a little older then me and the green-eyed boy and so full of spirit. He was laughing and joking about in a playful way. As a giggle from beside me pulled my attention to the little girl I now realized was sitting beside me. She was smaller than me with silky long black hair and a pair of green doe-like eyes. She seemed young and innocent and her giggles brought a smile to my face… But at that there was a thunderous three knocks on the door and at that the room fell silent and the old man stood and moved with a certain calm towards the door. When the door is open his eyes shown a certain reverence as he greets the man warmly and they continue back through the house and down a flight of stairs just off the room… I had no way to know what it could lead to but before I could investigate the scene blurred and I felt as if I was being sucked out of the dream itself, the harder I fought it the further I sank until I am completely surrounded by darkness, but not silence for the sounds of the dinner party echoed through the blackness and wind swirled all around me as the words that had haunted me from my last dream started as whispers then grew louder until it was as if the many voices were shouting at her "it was, is, and always will be" Then I faintly heard my name being called: "Sophie" – I awoke to one of the other second years shaking saying "Sophie get up! Your going to sleep the whole day away! It might be break but you need to get up!" – I spoke with the Head Healer and she has given me a vial of Dreamless Drought. It has been working so far so I guess there is nothing more to worry about. As long as those dreams stop, it's most definitely worth it.

– Soph

Dear Diary,

I have so much to tell you and very little time so here it goes: I touched this book and got a rash, and I told it a secret, and it told me Kay's but it turns out she was told mine as well… so what now? power struggles never end well… especially for the younger year… sigh… I almost tried one of mother's spells on Arion the other day for saying I liked Callum… I may have overreacted but lines from Kevin were not what I wanted to do… looks like I might have to tone it down for a while, Legna got prefect but we barely talk at all anymore… things are changing around Hogwarts but it might just be for the better… I guess time can only tell, keep you posted

– Sophie

Dear Diary,

Yesterday was rather interesting to say the least. We went on a field trip in Arithmacy to the forbidden forest! First we got to meet with Xenan (the local castle centuar), and I could tell some of the students were a bit weary of her… I tried to convince them there was no reason to worry. I found out Xenan would probably enjoy History of Magic, or any class really… I wonder if she will join classes sometime. Later in our walk we saw a Thestral and I think it looked sad… like it needed a friend, but apparently you can only see them if you have seen death, a fact I find seriously misleading considering I do not recall ever seeing any death… I'm sure its just a simple mix up, rules always have exceptions right? Well it got frightened and ran away so we moved on and came across a unicorn! It was so beautiful and pure looking, amazing really! We were going to approach it but then the Thestral came back and kept nipping at Chars pocket – and well apparently Char has never seen death because she started waving her wand around wildly trying to figure out what it was… then with a flick of her wand her light came on and not surprisingly scared the Thestral, he ran wildly way, trampling me in the process… it was horrible! The pain was almost unbearable… honestly I don't have much strength still so I'll have to cut it short tonight, take care – soph

8/31/13

Dear Diary,

It has been such a long time since we have spoke. I write to you today with mixed emotions. With a heavy heart I admit the reason for my absence was my father's passing. It was a illness like I have never seen. It has not been easy and as you can tell it has taken some time. While packing the house to move to grandmother's house I came upon the strangest of boxes. It seemed as if there was no lock, nor way to open it, while being quite heavy and obviously having something inside of it. I suppose it could be solid but something tells me there is more to the story considering a decorative black box is not something you keep for no reason. No, it must hold something of interest – I just know it. As I've decided its time to go back to Hogwarts, I will do some research in the library about what it might be and ways of possibly opening it. Oh the wonders that might be kept inside. My mixed emotions, however, is from sitting here on my way to the castle as I write. It will be good to be back, and I truly can't wait for what might be in store for me the rest of this year, but leaving Liam alone with grandma doesn't give me a bit of ease, she is a fair lady but colder than ice. I hope he can keep his spirits up, after all only another year before he turns 11 and be joining me here. What a scary thought that is. Seems like only yesterday I was a first year myself. Well wish me luck.

Your friend, Always, Soph

Dear Diary,

Its been so good to be back at the castle. Seeing old friends helps me feel normal again. Getting back into the old routines, it's soothing. I've done some research on different methods of hiding things and what I found most interesting is something called a concealment charm. Professor Takaya was extremely helpful, as I stole a moment of her time which rewarded me in the knowledge that a spell of this sort would be very easy to undo if one only knew what type of spell the caster used. I've started reading back through mother's old notes hoping to find something but as it stands I've had no luck. I hope to discover this as quickly as possible but if it's not in the notebooks I'm not sure where else to look. I can't imagine she wouldn't of written one note about this strange old box. It's just not like her.

– Soph

I must confess Dear Diary, I have not wrote to you in some time, as seems to be a reoccurring theme. I suppose am at a loss for words these days. I barely speak to Liam even though it's been his first year in the castle. But how do I face him. I could never tell him, and it wouldn't change anything anyways. But still, how do I face him. And am I even the kind of influence I want for him? He is in a great house and I'm sure they've taken care of him just fine… that is what he needs, it's what I need. I bring nothing but pain and destruction to the lives I touch… maybe I'm just cursed. I barely can tell the reasons for my actions anymore. I feel like a robot going through the motions, an animal acting on instinct. And the only things that can snap me out of this daze are equally things that could ruin me, or at least my life as I know it. How I long for the peace of mind. How I long for a good night's sleep. Had another bloody nightmare. Are they even worth discussing anymore? I'm fairly certain I've gone mad. Perhaps others can tell too… at least the Adults are still blissfully blind. believing I'm the good little prefect. I suppose I play that part well enough but I grow tired of the act. The new Head of House seems to hold the same sentiment, pushing us to learn to cover our tracks better. If you ask me that is exactly what our house has needed for some time now. If this sort of mindset continues Slytherin just might have a shot at the house cup someday – hopefully before I graduate! ha well one cane dream can't she? I grow tired so I shall end this, but I had forgotten how lovely it was to sort my thoughts. Sure to hear from me soon…

– Soph

6/30/12

Dear Diary,

I am sad to say the year has come to an end, that being said I have a lot to tell you about. As it seems my last entry was a bit ago I will inform you that I had a lovely conversation with Legna about that and it turns out if we both keep an eye on it, it wont happen. She is going to be helping me in more ways then one. My rat grades were just awful! Father was quite disappointed, but Legna said she would help tutor me in Runes, and Markus suggested a couple of books to study over the summer! So now I'm on my way home to see father and Liam for the first time in what feels like forever! I can't wait to hang out and see what they have been up to! oh look at me, I got sidetracked in all I have to tell you about. Graduation was lovely but it was hard to see Markus and Star walk. Hard to believe they aren't students of Hogwarts anymore. On the bright side Star is getting an apprenticeship at the castle and Markus will be doing his Auror training around there too so hopefully I will still see them from time to time. Oh and the End of the year Ball was just lovely. I didn't stay long cause I got a headache but from what I saw it was great! I cant wait for next semester! I'm sure it will be everything this year was and more

Well that's all for now,

Your friend,

Sophie Brown


End file.
